


Hating Ewe

by mymel0dy



Series: Ewe Drabbles [5]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha!Bray, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymel0dy/pseuds/mymel0dy
Summary: Dean hates Bray, but not really.





	

"I hate you" Dean growled through gritted teeth.

"That's just the pain talkin' Lamb" Bray tried his best to soothe his love. "It'll be over soon and you'll be holdin' our lil one..."

"And I'll still hate you" Dean cut him off, but truth was he wouldn't, couldn't ever truly hate his Bray, his alpha.

There would be another half hour or so of this sort of exchange before an infant's cry tore through the room.

"Love you Lamb" Bray said kissing Dean's sweat soaked forehead.

"Yep, still hate you, but I love our lil nameless one" Dean smiled wearily.


End file.
